


Smolder

by squiggly_squid



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Kindled, Ring of Fire Series, Smut, Wafflesrock, not my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/pseuds/squiggly_squid
Summary: Gift piece taking place in WafflesRocks' Ring of Fire series.Tassius Malolin has work to do after losing any chance at productivity during the day with his children home, but his wife, Gwen, has other plans for the evening.





	Smolder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wafflesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/gifts).



> Tassius and Gwen Malolin belong to [Wafflesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock). Specifically, the Ring of Fire series. I highly recommend it. <3

Tassius enjoys being able to work from home, certain occasions allowing him to communicate through extranet comms when his involvement was little more than a read-over and signing of reports or documents. Being a General came with its own work, of course, but he learned fast that the higher he rose in rank, the more paperwork found its way on his desk. Though he made himself available to make an appearance at the military embassy at a moment’s notice, working from home had its advantages.

It also had disadvantages. Namely, when the school system had an previously unscheduled day off due to some malfunction in the heating systems. Instead of leaving Brutus to have to watch his younger brother and sister, or try to find a last-minute ‘babysitter’ - Tassius still finds that term odd after learning it still refers to ‘babies’ despite his children’s growing ages - Tassius simply contacted the embassy and alerted them to his decision to work out of his home office.

_ Work _ being more a hope than actual reality once Tassius realized he couldn’t just leave the three to their own devices. 

Without his beautiful  dilectæ, Gwen. there to help him keep an eye on the kids, Tassius got little work done, meaning he had to make up for lost time into the later hours of night. He deeply regretted not being able to greet her when she returned home after work, and even more so when he forgot to go down for dinner and she had to bring him a plate, but he was almost done. Only one or two more datapads to read through and he’ll be done just in time to be able to watch a late night movie with her curled up under the large, plush throw blanket in the living room.

When the door to the study slides open, Tassius can tell from the severe lack of yelling and strife that it’s his  _ Spiritus Auream  _ come to see him without turning around to face her. He’s been pacing around his office as he reads a particularly long report concerning a shipment of ship parts jostling loose in the cargo hold of its transport and damaging another crate. None of the cargo was damaged in either crate, everything amounting to a few scratches and dents thanks to the thick plating, but the entire episode entailed more paperwork than Tassius would have ever believed. 

“I’m sorry this is taking so long,” Tassius begins with an apologetic rumble, turning around to face her - and all thought skidding to a halt when he sees her in nothing but an ivory white, sheer negligee with a lace hem that barely covers her white panties. His mouth falls open, rumble cutting off with a short trill, and the datapad slips between his fingers to clatter on the floor at his feet. “Did you … The kids …”

“The kids are all distracted,” Gwen practically purrs and he finally lets himself thrum low at the sight of her as she approaches him, hips swaying and walking on the toes of her bare feet. As if reading his sudden panic that he knows must have flickered over her face, she smirks. “Don’t worry. I doubt they even know I left the room,” she says as she finally steps before him, running her fingers down the center of his chest where his keel rests beneath his buttoned shirt, “And they won’t be done for  _ hours _ .”

His mandibles spread and close a few times as her deft little fingers work at the closures of his vest. “How did you …. What did you give them?”

Gwen tilts her head and flips her hand dismissively. “I got them that new game they’ve been wanting.” She smiles and tugs on his now open vest, making him take a step closer. “Now quit worrying. Unless you’d rather get back to work,” she asks, her lips quirked in a knowing smirk.

Tassius huffs weakly, definitely not in any mood to do anything but drown himself in her. “Well,” he starts as her little hands tug his shirt out of his pants, her determination igniting his blood, “I’m not getting any work done  _ now _ .”

Never one to deny any spare moment of peace he can get with her, Tassius rumbles deeply and cups her cheek as he leans in, pressing his mouth plates to her soft lips. She hums, the sound soft and feminine, and purses her lips before opening them to let her tongue slip out. He meets her, taking in the taste of her as he caresses her, talons combing through her golden hair as she blindly works on his shirt.

“Tass,” she whispers against his mouth plates and he feels the warmth of her as she slides her palms across his unplated stomach. The feeling makes him shiver, and she chuckles seductively. “There’s more where that came from if you take off your damn shirt and vest.”

He doesn’t hesitate, releasing her long enough to push his shirt and vest off and on to the floor. If he were in his military uniform, or something of the like, this would definitely involve more layers to get out of the way, but Gwen luckily chose right in putting him in this outfit. Maybe she had the idea all along, but Tassius doesn’t mind. Not when he can finally feel her fingers running along his bare plates and blunt nails against his hide.

He growls softly and dips his head to her neck, nuzzling away her hair so he can nip and lick along her pulse as his hands wrap around her waist to pull her close. Gwen’s voice is soft as she sighs against him, tilting her head to give him more room and ask him for more attention without her needing to say a word. Licking down her neck, Tassius nips with slightly more force when he reaches her bondmark and hears her gasp softly, gripping his waist when he laps his tongue at the tinge of pink in his wake.

“ _ Spirits,  _ Gwen,” he says softly when she slips her fingers into the hem of his pants and he caressing his hands down her barely there lingerie before slipping beneath to touch her skin. “When did you get this?”

“A few weeks ago.” It’s her turn to nuzzle and kiss along his neck, able to be rougher as she uses her teeth on him. He moans softly and feels her open the closures of his pants as his own hands slip into the band of her panties.

Her scent fills the air around them, making him lightheaded as he fully unsheaths. Cupping the back of her head, Tassius presses his mouth to her and pushes his tongue past her plump lips to curl and dance with her own. She mumbles softly into his mouth as he helps her push off his pants and he’s distantly thankful that he didn’t see the need to wear shoes in his study as he steps out of them without breaking contact. They seem to have the same thought as he touches her just as she wraps her soft hand around his length, both breathing in the other’s sounds of pleasure as they touch.

Wanting to truly feel her, to join with his dilectæ after all day away from her, Tassius nudges her towards his desk. He breaks from her body long enough to push datapads and papers aside, then wraps his hands around her hips to lift her up. She smiles and makes a very sweet sound of excited happiness as he sets her down and kisses her again. As he steps between her legs, she lifts her thighs to rest on the crook of his hips as she pulls him closer. Wrapping an arm around his neck, Gwen presses her lips along his mandible as he lines up, whispering words of love and desire.

He looks into her eyes as he slowly pushes forward, humming at the grip of her walls as he slides into her. She gasps first, then moans softly as he stretches her to fight him. Seating himself to the hilt, he cups her cheek to stroke a thumb across her cheek as he gives her a moment to relax. She smiles and turns her head to kiss his palm in silent assurance.

He doesn’t hesitate any longer, moving his hips in a steady pace as she pulls him closer. Their mouths hover before the other and he presses his forehead to hers as she fights not to moan too loud to be heard. Panting with each dive into her, Tassius growls and cups her cheek to pull her mouth to his so he can swallow her sounds, giving her his own. It’s a good idea as his pace gradually increases, bringing more sounds from them as they move together for release.

“Tass,” she whispers over and over, eyes clenching as she arches against him, her chest thrust out. 

Wrapping a hand behind her back, he holds her close to give short, hard thrusts and drop his other hand to their joining. She gasps and jerks like she’s been struck with lightning the second he touches her clit. He presses his mouth to hers to quiet her needy moans as he touches her in time with his thrusts, needing her to finish so he can follow.

Gwen goes tense, mouth opening in a silent scream against his. With a rush of air from her lungs, she clenches her eyes and grips his shoulders as her walls constrict around him in her climax. He groans softly, biting back the sound when he can silence it against her. Only a few more thrusts, and he’s swelling, knotting with her with each spurt of his hot seed within her.

It takes a long few minutes of panting from the both of them before either can make a sound. When they can finally break the silence, it comes with a soft chuckle from him and a happy sounding sigh from her as she wraps her arms around him. He purrs and returns the embrace, laying his head on hers as he rubs her back in soothing circles.

“I won’t be able to get any work done for the rest of the night without thinking about this.”

Gwen snorts and nuzzles her cheek to his chest. “Good. Now you can come out of your study and help me with the kids.”

“Of course,” he says, leaning back to cup her chin and kiss her forehead before her lips. “You only needed to ask and I’d drop everything to help you.”


End file.
